The present invention relates generally to telephony, and more particularly, to methods and systems for generating a billing statement from detailed usage file records.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating conventional functional relationships between an incumbent local exchange carrier (ILEC) 20 and one or more competitive local exchange carriers, such as a first CLEC 30 and a second CLEC 40. ILEC 20, illustratively BellSouth, SBC, or Verizon, may lease a portion of their telecommunications network to one or more CLECs, such as first CLEC 30. This leased portion, by way of example comprising telephone line 70 running between a central office (CO) switch 10 and a first customer premises 80, telephone line 72 running between CO switch 10 and a second customer premises 90, as well as all or a portion of CO switch 10, are referred to as an unbundled network element (UNE) 50. Although ILEC 20 is equipped to gather network usage data for both the leased and the unleased portions of its network, some of this data would be useful to first CLEC 30 for purposes of reconciling a billing statement that CLEC 30 receives from ILEC 20, and for investigating billing disputes raised by customers of CLEC 30. Accordingly, ILEC 20 may sell or offer detailed usage files to first CLEC 30. These detailed usage files identify one or more messages carried by UNE 50. Detailed usage files include any of an access daily usage file (ADUF) 52, an optional daily usage file (ODUF) 54, and an enhanced optional daily usage file (EODUF) 56.
ADUF 52 provides electronic billing data for messages that are captured by a billing system implemented by ILEC 20. More specifically, ADUF 52 provides first CLEC 30 with daily information of end users' originating and terminating access messages carried by ILEC 20. These access messages include, but are not limited to, the following types of calls: (a) calls originating at ILEC 20 or first CLEC 30; (b) calls terminating at ILEC 20 or first CLEC 30; (c) calls originating at an independent telephone company (ICO) and terminating at UNE 50; (d) facility-based first CLEC 30 calls terminating at UNE 50; (e) calls from a wireless network that terminate at UNE 50; (f) ILEC 20-carried, intra-local access transport area (IntraLATA) toll calls from an ILEC 20 end-user terminating at UNE 50; (g) 1-800 calls; (h) 1-900 calls; (i) directory assistance calls; and (j) originating calls to international numbers.
ADUF 52 permits first CLEC 30 to analyze the manner in which end users are originating and terminating carrier messages. This information enables first CLEC 30 to charge carriers for access messages as appropriate. First CLEC 30 may also use ADUF 52 for marketing analysis in accordance with federal law. Studying call volumes and patterns enables first CLEC 30 to design services which better meet customer needs.
FIGS. 2A and 2B set forth illustrative prior art data structures for transmitting ADUF records from ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) to first CLEC 30 (FIG. 1) utilizing an industry standard packaging concept known as Exchange Message Interface (EMI). Further documentation regarding EMI is available from the Alliance for Telecommunications Industry Solutions (ATIS) website at http://www.atis.org/atis/clc/obf/obfdocs.htm. Each of a plurality of respective ADUF records, such as first, second, third, fourth, and fifth ADUF records 120, 121, 122, 123, 124 (FIGS. 2A and 2B) is associated with a corresponding ADUF record identifier 101, 131, 141, 151, 161, respectively. Each ADUF record identifier 111, 131, 141, 151, 161 is formed using eight fields 111, 112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117, and 118 in a format denoted as XX-XX-XX, where X represents an alphabetic or numeric character and the dash represents a separator between adjacent characters. First, second, third, fourth, and fifth ADUF records 120-124 are each in a fixed block format of 210 bytes. This fixed block format illustratively includes an indicators field 187 in first ADUF record 120.
There are several different categories of ADUF records 120-124, represented by access message 102, ADUF killer/cancel record 103, ADUF header record 104, and ADUF trailer record 105. These categories are identified by placing specified characters in one or more of fields 111, 112, 114 and 115 of an ADUF record identifier 101 as follows. Access message 102 utilizes an ADUF record identifier 131 formatted as 11-XX-XX. ADUF killer/cancel record 103 utilizes an ADUF record identifier 141 formatted as 50-01-XX. ADUF header record 104 uses ADUF record identifier 151 formatted as 20-24-09, and an ADUF trailer record 105 uses ADUF record identifier 161 formatted as 20-24-10.
ADUF killer/cancel record 103 is employed when a previously sent access message 102 should be cancelled and not billed. It is possible that, contemporaneously with an access message 102 being transmitted from ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) to first CLEC 30, second CLEC 40 issues a service order for the purpose of changing the service provider of the end user from first CLEC 30 to second CLEC 40. Since the service provider of the end user has changed and the new service provider should bill the message specified by access message 102 (FIG. 2A), an ADUF killer/cancel record 103 is generated to instruct first CLEC 30 (FIG. 1) not to bill the message. Contemporaneously with generation of ADUF killer/cancel record 103 (FIG. 2A), a copy of access message 102 is sent to second CLEC 40 (FIG. 1).
FIG. 3 is a table setting forth a plurality of illustrative prior art ADUF record identifiers which may be used for ADUF record identifier 101 (FIG. 2A). Each of a plurality of call types in call type column 201 (FIG. 3) is associated with a corresponding ADUF record identifier in ADUF Record Identifier Column 203. Explanatory notes regarding the call types in call type column 201 are provided in Explanatory Notes Column 205. ADUF records including a sequence of ADUF record identifiers 101 (FIG. 2A) are transmitted from a Revenue Accounting Office (RAO) associated with ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) using a LAN-to-LAN link, a dial-up connection, or a secure file transfer protocol (FTP) mailbox. Alternatively or additionally, these ADUF records could be mailed to the CLEC on a CDROM or similar storage medium.
In addition to ADUF 52 (FIG. 1), ILEC 20 may offer optional detailed usage files to first CLEC 30. These optional files include optional daily usage file (ODUF) 54 and an enhanced optional daily usage file (EODUF) 56. ODUF 54 includes electronic billing data for billable messages that are carried over UNE 50, processed in a billing system used by ILEC 20, and billed by ILEC 20 to first CLEC 30. ODUF 54 includes electronic billing data for operator handled calls originating from first CLEC 30 subscriber lines if first CLEC 30 purchases operator services from ILEC 20. Rated incollect calls (calls originated at ILEC 20 or from independent telephone companies (ICOs)) are intermingled with recorded rated and unrated network usage of UNE 50 by first CLEC 30.
ODUF 54 provides first CLEC 30 with daily access to end users' local usage of UNE 50. This minimizes the need for first CLEC 30 to wait for receipt of periodic billing statements from ILEC 20 as a prerequisite for first CLEC 30 billing its own end users. As with ADUF 52, ODUF 54 may also be used as a valuable marketing analysis tool in accordance with federal law. Moreover, ODUF 54 is a valuable tool in the battle against fraud. Daily access to customer data gives first CLEC the opportunity to review large volumes of usage data associated with particular end users. It also provides an opportunity to establish specific end user limits on toll charges.
FIGS. 4A-4C set forth illustrative prior art data structures for transmitting ODUF records from ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) to first CLEC 30 utilizing the aforementioned industry standard packaging concept known as Exchange Message Interface (EMI). Each of a plurality of respective ODUF records, such as first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth ODUF records 320, 321, 322, 323, 324, 325, 326, 327, 328 (FIGS. 4A-4C) is associated with a corresponding ODUF record identifier 301, 331, 341, 351, 361, 371, 381, 391, 393, respectively. Each ODUF record identifier 301, 331, 341, 351, 361, 371, 381, 391, 393 is formed using eight fields 311, 312, 313, 314, 315, 316, 317, and 318 in a format denoted as XX-XX-XX, where X represents an alphabetic or numeric character and the dash represents a separator between adjacent characters. First through ninth ODUF records 320-328 are each in a variable block format (175 bytes plus modules). This format is illustratively denoted using a message type field 383, a rate class field 385, and an indicators field 387 in first ODUF record 320.
There are several different categories of ODUF records 320-328, represented by unrated message 302, rated message 303, ODUF header record 304, ODUF trailer record 305, credit message 306, summary message 307, first ODUF killer/cancel record 308, and second ODUF killer/cancel record 309. These categories are identified by placing specified characters in one or more of fields 311, 312, 314 and 315 of an ODUF record identifier 301 as follows. Unrated message 302 utilizes an ODUF record identifier 331 formatted as 10-XX-XX. Rated message 303 utilizes an ODUF record identifier 341 formatted as 01-XX-XX; ODUF header record 304 uses an ODUF record identifier 351 formatted as 20-24-01; ODUF trailer record 305 uses an ODUF record identifier 361 formatted as 20-24-02; credit message 306 uses an ODUF record identifier 371 formatted as 03-XX-XX; summary message 307 uses an ODUF record identifier 381 formatted as 42-XX-XX; first ODUF killer/cancel record 308 utilizes an ODUF record identifier 391 formatted as 51-XX-XX; and second ODUF killer/cancel record 309 uses an ODUF record identifier 393 formatted as 58-XX-XX.
First ODUF killer/cancel record 308, or second ODUF killer/cancel record 309, is employed when a previously sent ODUF record should be cancelled and not billed. It is possible that, contemporaneously with a rated message 303 being transmitted from ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) to first CLEC 30, second CLEC 40 issues a service order for the purpose of changing the service provider of the end user from first CLEC 30 to second CLEC 40. Since the service provider of the end user has changed and the new service provider should bill the message specified by rated message 303 (FIG. 4A), an ODUF killer/cancel record (either first ODUF killer/cancel record 308 or second ODUF killer/cancel record 309) is generated to instruct first CLEC 30 (FIG. 1) not to bill the message. Contemporaneously with generation of the aforementioned ODUF killer/cancel record, a copy of rated message 303 (FIG. 4A) is sent to second CLEC 40 (FIG. 1).
FIGS. 5A-5F together comprise a table setting forth a plurality of illustrative prior art ODUF record identifiers which may be used for ODUF record identifier 301 (FIG. 4A). Each of a plurality of call types in call type column 401 (FIGS. 5A-5F) is associated with a corresponding ODUF record identifier in ODUF Record Identifier Column 403. Explanatory notes regarding the call types in call type column 401 are provided in Explanatory Notes Column 405. ODUF records including a sequence of ODUF record identifiers 301 (FIG. 4A) are transmitted from a Revenue Accounting Office (RAO) associated with ILEC 20 (FIG. 1) using a LAN-to-LAN link, a dial-up connection, or a secure file transfer protocol (FTP) mailbox. Alternatively or additionally, these ODUF records could be mailed to the CLEC on a CDROM or similar storage medium.
As stated above, in addition to ADUF 52 and ODUF 54 (FIG. 1), ILEC 20 may offer optional detailed usage files to first CLEC 30. These optional files include an enhanced optional daily usage file (EODUF) 56. EODUF 56 provides first CLEC 30 with usage data for local calls that originate from resold flat rate business and residential lines. If first CLEC 30 subscribes to EODUF 56, then EODUF messages are distributed to first CLEC 30 intermingled with ODUF 54 messages.
Although ADUF 52, ODUF 54, and EODUF 56 provide potentially useful information to first CLEC 30, significant limitations apply to the manner in which this information may be used by first CLEC 30 for purposes of bill reconciliation. ADUF 52, ODUF 54, and EODUF 56 are intended to provide first CLEC 30 with messages that may eventually be billed to end users of first CLEC 30. However, ADUF 52, ODUF 54, and EODUF 56 are not intended to enable first CLEC 30 to reconcile billing statements that it receives from ILEC 20. If first CLEC 30 attempts to use ADUF 52, ODUF 54, or EODUF 56 as a tool for reconciling these ILEC billing statements, certain conditions will cause apparent discrepancies between information obtained from ADUF 52, ODUF 54, or EDUF 56 and information obtained from ILEC billing statements.
One potential source of inconsistency between ODUF 54 and ILEC billing statements relates to timing issues. As a practical matter, ODUF 54 records are sent to first CLEC 30 on a daily basis, Monday through Friday, except on holidays. The ILEC billing statement can be prepared on any of a plurality of different workdays during a typical month, causing message day cutoffs that vary from month to month. Therefore, discrepancies may occur in reconciling ODUF 54 with the ILEC billing statement.
In view of the foregoing limitations of the prior art, what is needed is a technique by which a CLEC may use existing ADUF, ODUF, and/or EODUF records to generate a verification version of a billing statement that accurately reflects CLEC usage of the ILEC's UNE, and so as to accurately recreate an original version of a billing statement received from the ILEC.